1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to the field of the manufacture of LTPS thin film transistors, and more particularly, to an array substrate and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor liquid crystal display is different from the traditional amorphous silicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display. The electron mobility can be greater than 200 cm2N-sec, so that the area of the thin film transistor unit can be decreased, and the aperture ratio can also be increased. The energy consumption can also be decreased while increasing the lightness of the display. In addition, the greater electron mobility can integrate part of the driving circuit on the glass substrate, so that the number of the driving IC is decreased while the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel in significantly increased. Thus, LTPS thin film transistor liquid crystal display has become more and more popular. The LTPS thin film transistor liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate disposed opposite to the array substrate.
However, currently there are nine processes in the manufacture of LTPS array substrate. As compared with the manufacture of amorphous silicon, the process needs larger scales of equipment, and the yield is too low. In addition, the cost of the process would be increased because of the complicated process, so that it is important to decrease the amount of the processes for LTPS mask in the field of LTPS.